Love is Forever
by Luna Angel
Summary: Kenshin,Battousai,and Shinta are in High School.Kaoru is a lowly poor girl.Four girl's from America come to japan.K/K M/S OC/S B/OC S/OC
1. The First Day

Author's Notes: I don't care for Reviews but they ARE appreciated. Remember I do not own Rurouni Kenshin only this fanfic...So you cannot sue me!  
  
Kenshin: Yes they can but anyway.  
  
Shinta: Why am I a whimp in this?  
  
Luna Angel:*ticked off marks on head*because I SAID so. It's MY fanfic I have the almighty powers of AUTHORESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kenshin: ^^ I'm just glad she likes Kaoru/Kenshin pairings.  
  
Luna Angel: Ohhhh you're not getting off the hook Kenshin! You and her will have a longgg hard struggle for your love!  
  
Kenshin: O_O ORO!  
  
Luna: What's with the Oro anyway?  
  
Enishi:*appearing from nowhere from Authoresses command*I am here to..wait.wrong.I'M SUPPOSED TO BE DELIVERING EARTHY JUSTICE!*see's Luna and drools*  
  
Inuyasha:*kills Enishi*  
  
Luna Angel:.. Um..Right..ON TO FANFICFDOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The School Incident  
  
Normal POV  
  
It seemed like an ordinary second day of school; Battousai glaring at girl's swooning over him, Kenshin not excepting dates girls offered, Shinta helping girl's carry their books.  
  
Mysteria pounding in the face of Sanosuke..WAIT! Mysteria pounding in Sanosuke's face? For some reason this alarmed everyone. "HOW DARE YOU" Hit "PINCH" hit "MY" HIT "ASS" hit "HENTAI HENTAI HENTAI!" Then another punch sent him to the ground where Christina picked him up and pushed him back.  
  
Mysteria delivered a perfectly executed roundhouse kick then when Sanosuke hit the lockers she, turned, walked away, and flashed a happy smile her ponytail whipping behind her.  
  
This highly amused Kaoru who darted after Mysteria quickly. "Mysteria!" She caught up with a confused looking Mysteria. "Yes Raccoon?" This normally would have annoyed Kaoru but it was said as an endearment. "I was wondering.if you could teach me to fight like that!"  
  
This kind of surprised Mysteria but she nodded. "Sure Raccoon." She blinked and then said. "Oh we will be late for Kendo!" Then she and Kaoru dashed off to Kendo Class.  
  
Battousai's POV  
  
When I saw Sano being punched literally to a pulp by a GIRL none the less I was to say the least surprised. That surprise turned into indignity which became anger. A girl had the nerve to hit Sanosuke? Why wasn't he hitting back? Then I heard the reason. Sano had pinched her ass.. Well she DID have a nice ass.. Anyone can tell even though she's wearing the standard school girl outfit.  
  
Wow.That brought up some bad thoughts. I shook my head to clear myself of those thoughts. I saw Kenshin staring at Kaoru Kamiya. He'd liked her for some time and every time he asked her out she refused. Something about not dating rich idiots who thought money could get whatever they wished..Weird girl.  
  
She then dashed after the ever so beautiful---no no ever so annoyingly lovely NO ever so sweet no no no ever so EVILLY sexy. Oh I give up. She dashed after Grady-San. Yes Yes stick to last names and don't think about her.  
  
There. Now I'm thinking about the fall formal.And taking Mysteria there..Oh Kami Sama! What do I do to deserve this torture? I do NOT fall in love. I'll simply have to make her life a living hell.Yes.I can do that..  
  
"Battousai we're gonna be late for Kendo." Soujirou said, startling me out of my thoughts. However I brushed it off after glaring at him and ran to Kendo Class with him and Kenshin.  
  
Normal POV  
  
"HURRY KAORU-CHAN!" I shouted as I dashed into the changing rooms and changed into the traditional Hakama and Gi (That's correct right?) We dashed out to be greeted by Kintana and Christina. Apparently Misao and Asuka along with Luna and Tonya took this class.  
  
The teacher named Amasuka walked up. "Well we have three new students today class So Grady-San's would you.?"  
  
Christina glared, walked over to the place where Shinai's and Swords were held and didn't grab a Shinai like the other starters but grabbed a Katana- Those were for the advanced-following Christina's lead the other two grabbed the two remaining Katana's.  
  
"Girl's, Real swords are for---"But Mysteria and Christina weren't listening and had already drawn their swords, bowed lowly to each other and dashed towards each other with incredible speed.  
  
Mysteria jumped from the ground, and over Christina landing on her feet like a cat, sword outstretched and pointed at Christina's unprotected back. She ran forward, Ki flaring and screaming out as Christina's twirled around, sword raised in a defensive stance.  
  
Their swords connected as Christina parried and slashed at Mysteria's neck. Mysteria jumped back in time for the sword just to cut the cloth a little. They seemed to dance for the rest of the attacking, Ki's flaring and Mixing to where even the most inexperienced could sense it.  
  
Mysteria finally jumped faking a left move, running to the right and bringing her sword up, pointing it down and sliced it towards Christina's neck, stopping with it digging slightly into Christina's neck. "I Win." Mysteria said simply.  
  
Everyone looked on and at this moment Battousai, Kenshin and Soujirou decided to enter the room. "That was..excellent." Everyone began clapping as Mysteria resheathed the sword as did Christina. Both bowed and looked at Kintana.  
  
"..I chose to fight Kaoru." Kintana said not knowing who else to pick. Kaoru nodded and stood up. "But.Can we use Shinai's? I can't use a sword." Kaoru said shakily.  
  
"Sure."Kintana grabbed two shinai's and threw one to Kaoru. Everyone watched Battousai, Soujirou and Kenshin still going unnoticed. Kaoru and Kintana got into an Offensive and defensive stance. Both waited for the other to move and when Kintana didn't Kaoru did.Big mistake.  
  
Kaoru lunged at Kintana her Shinai outstretched and pointing at Kintana's chest. Kintana smiled slightly and dodged quickly, thrusting her Shinai behind her and tapping Kaoru on the back. "I win."  
  
Mean While with Tristina:  
  
Tristina was wandering the hallways completely lost. Then she bumped into a boy. "Oh I'm very sorry!" She looked up into the familiar brown eyes. "Oh.Okita-Sama!"She exclaimed helping him pick up his books. "Um.. Okita- Sama." He looked into her eyes. "Yes Tristina-Chan?"  
  
Tristina's POV  
  
I blushed and stomped my foot lightly. "I.Was wondering if you'd like to go somewhere after school." I looked down avoiding his gaze. He went into a fit of coughs before he said "Sure..How about the park? It's beautiful this time of year." I looked up into his eyes. "That sounds good." He smiled and I felt my insides flutter like butterflies.  
  
"Which class are you headed to?" He asked softly and with a smile. "I've got Chemistry with Yamagato." Okita's eyes glimmered with amusement. "You're going the wrong way."  
  
I blushed like a red tomato. "Well.which way then?" He smiled. "My way. I have History next to his class." I nodded thankfully and turned to the direction I' come from. We walked together in contented silence. He stopped soon and pointed to a room. "That's the room see you later Tristina-Chan!" I Smiled and entered the classroom.  
  
"I'm sorry Yamagato-Sensei I didn't know where to go..." A stern looking man glared at me. "Take a seat Grady-San." I nodded and gladly took a seat beside Tomoe.  
  
At Lunch:  
  
"Where is Tristina-Chan?" Asked Misao curiously. Tomoe smiled at them. "With Okita-San." Christina made a face. "A Man?"  
  
Mysteria growled. "If he hurts her."She was cut off by Misao. "No he would never. Okita is like..well one of the most honorable men alive today. His family descends from Samurai's though he only keeps up two traditions: Honor and the sword techniques."  
  
Mysteria nodded slightly." Okay but still.." She sighed not noticing a pair of Black eyes on her belonging to a handsome man who had gotten up and began walking towards her. "Grady-San.." a voice said silkily as the Black haired and black eyed boy put his hands on her shoulder and began massaging them. "GET THE HELL AWAY!" Christina, Kintana, and Mysteria yelled at the same time.  
  
All three girls jumped up and glared furiously at him. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Mysteria demanded.  
  
"Takashi Tagura." This all had begun to draw some attention..Espically that of Battousai..  
  
Author's Note: Yeah yeah I bet your wondering 'Where the hell is Kaoru and Kenshin?' Well I'm getting to that in the next chapter. See this chapter was mostly about the four girl's: Tristina's love life and the other three's fighting abilities.Next is a Kenshin and Kaoru moment.or a couple moments.OKAY THEY ARE GONNA DO SOMETHING TOGETHER! God.  
  
Inuyasha: Stupid Wench,  
  
Battousai:*gets in fight with Inuyasha*  
  
Luna:..  
  
Luna Angel:.. Anyway bye! R/R! 


	2. Second Chapter

Author's Notes: I don't care for Reviews but they ARE appreciated. Remember I do not own Rurouni Kenshin only this fanfic...So you cannot sue me!  
  
Kenshin: Yes they can but anyway.  
  
Shinta: Why am I a whimp in this?  
  
Luna Angel:*ticked off marks on head*because I SAID so. It's MY fanfic I have the almighty powers of AUTHORESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kenshin: ^^ I'm just glad she likes Kaoru/Kenshin pairings.  
  
Luna Angel: Ohhhh you're not getting off the hook Kenshin! You and her will have a longgg hard struggle for your love!  
  
Kenshin: O_O ORO!  
  
Luna: What's with the Oro anyway?  
  
Enishi:*appearing from nowhere from Authoresses command*I am here to..wait.wrong.I'M SUPPOSED TO BE DELIVERING EARTHY JUSTICE!*see's Luna and drools*  
  
Inuyasha:*kills Enishi*  
  
Luna Angel:.. Um..Right..ON TO FANFICFDOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The School Incident  
  
Normal POV  
  
It seemed like an ordinary second day of school; Battousai glaring at girl's swooning over him, Kenshin not excepting dates girls offered, Shinta helping girl's carry their books.  
  
Mysteria pounding in the face of Sanosuke..WAIT! Mysteria pounding in Sanosuke's face? For some reason this alarmed everyone. "HOW DARE YOU" Hit "PINCH" hit "MY" HIT "ASS" hit "HENTAI HENTAI HENTAI!" Then another punch sent him to the ground where Christina picked him up and pushed him back.  
  
Mysteria delivered a perfectly executed roundhouse kick then when Sanosuke hit the lockers she, turned, walked away, and flashed a happy smile her ponytail whipping behind her.  
  
This highly amused Kaoru who darted after Mysteria quickly. "Mysteria!" She caught up with a confused looking Mysteria. "Yes Raccoon?" This normally would have annoyed Kaoru but it was said as an endearment. "I was wondering.if you could teach me to fight like that!"  
  
This kind of surprised Mysteria but she nodded. "Sure Raccoon." She blinked and then said. "Oh we will be late for Kendo!" Then she and Kaoru dashed off to Kendo Class.  
  
Battousai's POV  
  
When I saw Sano being punched literally to a pulp by a GIRL none the less I was to say the least surprised. That surprise turned into indignity which became anger. A girl had the nerve to hit Sanosuke? Why wasn't he hitting back? Then I heard the reason. Sano had pinched her ass.. Well she DID have a nice ass.. Anyone can tell even though she's wearing the standard school girl outfit.  
  
Wow.That brought up some bad thoughts. I shook my head to clear myself of those thoughts. I saw Kenshin staring at Kaoru Kamiya. He'd liked her for some time and every time he asked her out she refused. Something about not dating rich idiots who thought money could get whatever they wished..Weird girl.  
  
She then dashed after the ever so beautiful---no no ever so annoyingly lovely NO ever so sweet no no no ever so EVILLY sexy. Oh I give up. She dashed after Grady-San. Yes Yes stick to last names and don't think about her.  
  
There. Now I'm thinking about the fall formal.And taking Mysteria there..Oh Kami Sama! What do I do to deserve this torture? I do NOT fall in love. I'll simply have to make her life a living hell.Yes.I can do that..  
  
"Battousai we're gonna be late for Kendo." Soujirou said, startling me out of my thoughts. However I brushed it off after glaring at him and ran to Kendo Class with him and Kenshin.  
  
Normal POV  
  
"HURRY KAORU-CHAN!" I shouted as I dashed into the changing rooms and changed into the traditional Hakama and Gi (That's correct right?) We dashed out to be greeted by Kintana and Christina. Apparently Misao and Asuka along with Luna and Tonya took this class.  
  
The teacher named Amasuka walked up. "Well we have three new students today class So Grady-San's would you.?"  
  
Christina glared, walked over to the place where Shinai's and Swords were held and didn't grab a Shinai like the other starters but grabbed a Katana- Those were for the advanced-following Christina's lead the other two grabbed the two remaining Katana's.  
  
"Girl's, Real swords are for---"But Mysteria and Christina weren't listening and had already drawn their swords, bowed lowly to each other and dashed towards each other with incredible speed.  
  
Mysteria jumped from the ground, and over Christina landing on her feet like a cat, sword outstretched and pointed at Christina's unprotected back. She ran forward, Ki flaring and screaming out as Christina's twirled around, sword raised in a defensive stance.  
  
Their swords connected as Christina parried and slashed at Mysteria's neck. Mysteria jumped back in time for the sword just to cut the cloth a little. They seemed to dance for the rest of the attacking, Ki's flaring and Mixing to where even the most inexperienced could sense it.  
  
Mysteria finally jumped faking a left move, running to the right and bringing her sword up, pointing it down and sliced it towards Christina's neck, stopping with it digging slightly into Christina's neck. "I Win." Mysteria said simply.  
  
Everyone looked on and at this moment Battousai, Kenshin and Soujirou decided to enter the room. "That was..excellent." Everyone began clapping as Mysteria resheathed the sword as did Christina. Both bowed and looked at Kintana.  
  
"..I chose to fight Kaoru." Kintana said not knowing who else to pick. Kaoru nodded and stood up. "But.Can we use Shinai's? I can't use a sword." Kaoru said shakily.  
  
"Sure."Kintana grabbed two shinai's and threw one to Kaoru. Everyone watched Battousai, Soujirou and Kenshin still going unnoticed. Kaoru and Kintana got into an Offensive and defensive stance. Both waited for the other to move and when Kintana didn't Kaoru did.Big mistake.  
  
Kaoru lunged at Kintana her Shinai outstretched and pointing at Kintana's chest. Kintana smiled slightly and dodged quickly, thrusting her Shinai behind her and tapping Kaoru on the back. "I win."  
  
Mean While with Tristina:  
  
Tristina was wandering the hallways completely lost. Then she bumped into a boy. "Oh I'm very sorry!" She looked up into the familiar brown eyes. "Oh.Okita-Sama!"She exclaimed helping him pick up his books. "Um.. Okita- Sama." He looked into her eyes. "Yes Tristina-Chan?"  
  
Tristina's POV  
  
I blushed and stomped my foot lightly. "I.Was wondering if you'd like to go somewhere after school." I looked down avoiding his gaze. He went into a fit of coughs before he said "Sure..How about the park? It's beautiful this time of year." I looked up into his eyes. "That sounds good." He smiled and I felt my insides flutter like butterflies.  
  
"Which class are you headed to?" He asked softly and with a smile. "I've got Chemistry with Yamagato." Okita's eyes glimmered with amusement. "You're going the wrong way."  
  
I blushed like a red tomato. "Well.which way then?" He smiled. "My way. I have History next to his class." I nodded thankfully and turned to the direction I' come from. We walked together in contented silence. He stopped soon and pointed to a room. "That's the room see you later Tristina-Chan!" I Smiled and entered the classroom.  
  
"I'm sorry Yamagato-Sensei I didn't know where to go..." A stern looking man glared at me. "Take a seat Grady-San." I nodded and gladly took a seat beside Tomoe.  
  
At Lunch:  
  
"Where is Tristina-Chan?" Asked Misao curiously. Tomoe smiled at them. "With Okita-San." Christina made a face. "A Man?"  
  
Mysteria growled. "If he hurts her."She was cut off by Misao. "No he would never. Okita is like..well one of the most honorable men alive today. His family descends from Samurai's though he only keeps up two traditions: Honor and the sword techniques."  
  
Mysteria nodded slightly." Okay but still.." She sighed not noticing a pair of Black eyes on her belonging to a handsome man who had gotten up and began walking towards her. "Grady-San.." a voice said silkily as the Black haired and black eyed boy put his hands on her shoulder and began massaging them. "GET THE HELL AWAY!" Christina, Kintana, and Mysteria yelled at the same time.  
  
All three girls jumped up and glared furiously at him. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Mysteria demanded.  
  
"Takashi Tagura." This all had begun to draw some attention..Espically that of Battousai..  
  
Author's Note: Yeah yeah I bet your wondering 'Where the hell is Kaoru and Kenshin?' Well I'm getting to that in the next chapter. See this chapter was mostly about the four girl's: Tristina's love life and the other three's fighting abilities.Next is a Kenshin and Kaoru moment.or a couple moments.OKAY THEY ARE GONNA DO SOMETHING TOGETHER! God.  
  
Inuyasha: Stupid Wench,  
  
Battousai:*gets in fight with Inuyasha*  
  
Luna:..  
  
Luna Angel:.. Anyway bye! R/R! 


	3. The Date

Author's Notes: Now Now people we have a breakthrough! Cheer for me and Review!!!!!!!! Anyway today you shall see some Kaoru and Kenshin action and Please hold your applause.. Anyway This is gonna be really good. Enjoy!  
  
Kenshin: Yay me and Kaoru!*stupid Rurouni Grin*  
  
Kaoru: LET'S THROW A PARTY!  
  
Luna:*throws up at level of happiness in room*  
  
Celestie:*secretly stealing copies of the stories future chapters*Hehhee.  
  
Asuka: SO...*she said while smoking a cigarette in Saitou's presence*  
  
Saitou: Right.*it seems an unspoken..whatever is going on between the She Wolf and He Wolf.*\  
  
Silicy: Okay okay I'm short, I have Pink hair and innocent chocolate brown eyes-DOESN'T MEAN I WON'T KICK YOUR ASS YOU BASTARD!*she shouted at a guy who was laughing at her*  
  
Inuyasha: I think the women are PMSing.  
  
All the Girls: O_O *gets out their respective weapons*  
  
Luna Angel: FEMALE RAGE ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*All the females in this story attack Inuyasha.*  
  
Except for Asuka who stands calmly and watches in amusement as the girl's beat Inuyasha to a bloody pulp..  
  
Asuka: Weird.  
  
Saitou: Yeah.  
  
Luna Angel: *Smiles, blood of Inuyasha all over her face*Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its contact. I do however own these Characters and hold the right to sue if they are used without my permission. Note Asuka has Honey eyes and honey colored hair. Silicy has pink hair and brown eyes and is short. Luna has Silver hair and silver eyes tinged with blue. Tonya has Red hair is tall and has pink eyes. Mysteria had light blue eyes and dark blue hair. Kintana has blonde hair. Tristina has Light purple hair. Christina has brown hair. Kylie has black hair and dark blue eyes. Celestie has greenish hair and green eyes. I own these characters. They are mine. Use without permission will force me to act ^^.  
  
Changes in Time  
  
Kaoru was simply minding her own business not looking anywhere when someone ran into her. Now usually she wouldn't get so angry. But one problem: This person knocked her down when she was reading a book called Gone with the Wind.  
  
Now she had been extremely interested in this book and did not even notice anything around her. However this person caused her to lose her place in the book as well as her concentration.  
  
So she let the cute violet eyed and red haired boy named Kenshin who let out an endless string of oro's have the fury of her shinai. This is not a pleasant procedure. This is painful.  
  
By the time she was done with her Shinai she was strangling the poor violet eyed boy. When she was done she finished him off with a hit to the head. "Who do you think you are?" She shouted completely unaware that the boy's brothers and group were watching in amusement as a crowd gathered.  
  
"Learn to watch where you are going you selfish brat." She barely took notice this was Kenshin Himura. When he regained conciseness he found an angry pool of blue eyes meeting his confused Violet ones.  
  
"Um.. Have we met before?" This earned him two more bumps on his head. "YOU BUMPED INTO ME." She yelled angrily jabbing her finger in his face.  
  
"Oro!" He exclaimed. Oh the wonders of an angry woman...Hey she looked cute when she was angry.scratch that hot.. Kenshin snap out of it! He thought frantically focusing on her blue eyes..Wow.. such an inviting warmth in them.  
  
While Kenshin was daydreaming he wasn't listening to her angry words. We'd all be surprised if he was even aware she was talking. But really the question he asked next was REALLY off subject. And not in his character.. And totally.Spontaneous.  
  
"Would you go out on a date with me this Friday?" Everyone who had been watching fell over with sweatdrops. Even Battousai.  
  
Kaoru stood blinking..What in the name of...What was this insane man thinking? Was he crazy? Was he insane? Was he even listening??!!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!??!?! Of all the injustice.. Being ignored..  
  
"Why you little..." She growled at him. But damn he looked to good to refuse this time. And too. okay he'd never give up so she'd accept.just this once.nothing serious just one date.not even a date a get together perhaps.  
  
"Fine!" She glared at him. "But I swear it's not a date or I will die of embarrassment." He only smiled that goofy smile of his and proudly stood up. Oh for the love of Kami-Sama what did I do to deserve this? Kaoru thought.  
  
With these thoughts in mind she gathered up her things and walked away, head held high and ponytail swishing behind her. Kenshin was staring off at her and needless to say where he was looking wasn't exactly high up..  
  
That Friday:  
  
Kaoru tapped her pencil on the desk while going through the Math test. Her mind was on Kenshin and the Date she'd have to go through tonight.. The humanity.. Going to dinner with Himura Kenshin.. Seeing a movie with him. Okay okay she wanted to see Charlie's Angels Full Throttle (Couldn't think of any other movie ^^) but with him?  
  
She gave an involuntary sigh and continued writing down answers half heartily. The bell rung thank Kami-Sama and she exited class. This had been her last hour so she skipped over to Tomoe. "Tomoe-Chan!" She exclaimed happily.  
  
Tomoe smiled slightly. "I hear your going on a date with Himura-san tonight Kaoru-Chan. I'm going to dinner with my Fiancée, Akira-Sama." Kaoru giggled. "Oh cool."  
  
They walked together outside and towards Tomoe's car. "SO you're coming to my place to borrow some clothes?" Kaoru nodded in slight embarrassment. "No need to be embarrassed Kao-Chan." Tomoe reassured her.  
  
At Tomoe's Place Kaoru's POV  
  
Tomoe lives here! Wow. Tomoe lived in a mansion. It was beautiful. We walked inside the entrance and up to her room. She opened her very large closet which was about as big as my while bedroom!  
  
It had many beautifully styled tank tops and pants and shorts and skirts and dresses. There were also a large variety of Kimono's. However...Tomoe reached for two items; A tank top and pants.  
  
The tank top was pearly white with sapphire jewels on the straps and the words 'Angel' printed in pure ruby stones in the middle. There was accually only one strap and no back to it. The strap was in the middle top part of the tank top and went up and tied around my neck, while two green pieces of cloth tied on each side of the tank top went to my back and tied there. The tank top showed a little of my belly button.  
  
The pants were black and had slits in both sides of it. The inner slits went to my knees and the outer ones to my thighs. It had a slim gold loop holding them to my hips. "You look lovely!" Tomoe exclaimed. I blushed.  
  
"Now..perfume.ah here!" She took out expensive looking Jasmine perfume and sprayed it on me. She then took my hair out of my ponytail and brushed it out. "You have beautiful hair." She commented.  
  
Then she took my hair and pulled it into a bun with strings of my curly ebony tresses falling out elegantly. Two chopsticks held the bun up. She then made my bangs frame my face. She got out some jewelry and made an approving sound as she put a diamond heart necklace on me. She sprayed me three more times with the Jasmine perfume and added a little Liliac for good measure.  
  
"You look breathtaking!" Tomoe exclaimed making me blush deep. "Come now you told him to pick you up here right?" I nodded.  
  
"Good Good."  
  
20 minutes later:  
  
"He's here!" Tomoe exclaimed in excitement. They both rushed to the door and Tomoe opened it. Outside was Kenshin gaping in amazement at her his violet eyes flickering gold for a moment. (Yes I know that he and Battousai are supposed to be separate now but still.hehehehe.)  
  
To say Kenshin was handsome would be an understatement.  
  
He wore his hair in the usual ponytail and wore black baggy pants and a red shirt that said 'Devil' on the front. Classic case of Devil meets Angel Devil falls in love with Angel, Devil pulls angel into the fiery pits of hell and forever damns her to eternal um.. No that is beside the point right now.Anyway said Devil and said Angel were now staring at each other.  
  
"Shall we go?" Kaoru said breaking the unbearable silence.  
  
Kenshin nodded mutely and took her hand leading her to the Limo.  
  
After the Looonggg and very.er..happy date:  
  
Kenshin took the giggling Kaoru to Tomoe's doorstep. Kaoru was spending the night here so this is where he was dropping her off. "Thanks for the good time." Kaoru said.  
  
Kenshin felt himself become more open. "I enjoyed it to.and I." They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed an eternity.  
  
Then Kenshin leaned down and kissed her softly feeling his lips on hers. He was surprised when she kissed him back. His tongue slid across her bottom lip and she responded by opening her mouth.  
  
When they pulled away from their heated kiss she smiled and whispered. "Thank you for the night let's do it again sometime." She opened the door and walked inside blushing furiously. She turned and smile then closed to door.  
  
Author's Notes: How'd ya like it? In this Tomoe is with Akira, whom in the Anime she was supposed to marry however he was killed by Kenshin. Now we are going to have a little vote. However I still don't particularly like Battousai Kaoru fics..I prefer her with Kenshin but still I love them.I don't think I'll write them though.  
  
Battousai/Kaoru Kenshin/ Kaoru(Vote Vote Vote!) Shinta/ Kaoru Battousai/Mysteria(growl.If no one votes for this then they will feel pain..)\ Tristina/ Okita Misao/Aoshi(Growl do NOT vote for this damn it!) Misao/Soujirou(Vote Vote Votee)  
  
Otherwise this fanfic is already decided and if I don't get reviews..*sad crying face*Please review my humble self needs you highly terrific viewers. 


End file.
